


【Vjin】赌个烂漫-番外之《暮色中烧》

by camellia528



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528





	【Vjin】赌个烂漫-番外之《暮色中烧》

——愿终有飞翔，愿岁岁安康。

一.

“夕阳有诗情，黄昏有画意  
诗情画意，虽然美丽  
我心中只有你”  
——《又见炊烟》BY 邓丽君

要说人能过大山大河，偏偏斗不过个小门槛，近日金泰亨有点郁闷，因为金硕珍怎么也不肯搬去和他一起住。

“听话，你这太挤了。”

金硕珍租的这房子就一个卧房不说，各处都挤巴巴的，刚陪人过来时见着那一张木板单人床，金泰亨心里就不是滋味。

怎么跟狱里似的，长度大小都分毫不差，寻到记忆片段中那个嫌弃火车卧铺垫的人，金泰亨也真懒得多骂自己，随即就和金硕珍开始商量。

“不去，我住得挺好的。”

金硕珍的回答很简单，眼睛干干净净又明亮，却怎么都透着股难以言喻的忧伤。在金泰亨以为，愁本是会让人老的东西，但奇了怪了，这玩意一混进金硕珍的眼仁里，就格外得好看，能让时间都停在过去。

“那我也住这。”

“别，你是要挤死我。”

“干死你可以，挤死你我不得心疼么。”

混蛋又说混蛋话，亲了亲怀里人的脸颊，金泰亨想着，他们还是得慢慢来。

真住一块儿了，紧张的还是金硕珍，他的耳朵其实是时好时坏，大面上都听得到，但细微的几句可能会无法捕捉。

在过去的年头里，错过这个词已经成了他心头的疤，表面比皮肤厚些，实则是挖开过的口子，钝着疼。

所以他想给自己缓缓，可没想金泰亨说一不二，利索得把行李搬来了，个大背包，宛若行军的士兵。

“赏个边我坐着就成。”

他大喇喇的往金硕珍的小沙发上一坐，看人有些发呆的望着自己，漂亮眼睛还跟玻璃珠似的，滴溜溜，直转进他心坎。

“乖宝，让我亲亲。”

亲着亲着调儿就不对了，金泰亨戒了十几年的荤腥，现在抱着金硕珍可不跟狼逮着羊似的，爪子都不知该往哪儿多摸几下，就觉得怀里人软绵绵的，脸颊红红的，哪儿哪儿都好。

可沙发就这么大点，他俩亲着亲着金硕珍就不干了，说让压得难受，怼了下金泰亨肚子就把脸转过去喘着气。

“行，我家乖宝长大了，会撒娇了。”

金泰亨只好亲亲他的耳朵，讲的话沙沙作响又靠得近，金硕珍听得清楚，直想躲。

“你才长大，滚蛋。”

“我可不长大了么，等着给你验呢。”

抓起对方没什么劲的手往身下摸，金泰亨荤话是张口就来，直把金硕珍说成了浑身通红的虾米才笑着把人抱起来往怀里搂。

“头疼咱就不带着，周末陪你去看医生好不好？”

他不让金硕珍拿助听器，要是金硕珍脸上露出微微呆滞的模样，他就再说一次，顺便咬咬那小耳垂。

讲到看医生这个事，金硕珍倒没太多情绪，那年他懵懵懂懂的昏过去，其实中途有醒来些，视线里的火光冲天模糊成一片，他却忽然觉得安逸温暖。

要是钻进去，会不会一切都就此平息？轰的一声把他头脑也震傻了，云里雾里的开始消极。

可到底是不会的，到底要好好活着，拼着口气笑出来时，原来已经可以好好靠在爱人的怀里，和他讲一句。

“没什么事，不疼。”

我活着，你活着，就是天底下最好的事了，对吧。

因为金硕珍不太乐意做检查，金泰亨就请假拿着他以前的病例去医院问，人家医生都笑着摇头，说患者得来，他们可不好隔空评估。

“那您和我说说都得注意些什么？我作为家属照着办。”

“有神经性损伤这个问题就得注意休息，也都是老常识了嘛，让他心情安稳不受刺激，好吃好喝，大概也就这些吧。”

老大夫一讲话笑眯眯的，倒还挺慈祥，见眼前的年轻人连这些逗趣话都听得认真，看患者和挂号人同姓，忍不住多问了句。

“小伙子真上心呐，这人是你亲兄弟吧？”

“不，是我对象。”

到了这时候，金泰亨觉得藏着掖着是件挺没劲的事，大众目光就是个屁，金硕珍扛了十多年的东西，现在该换他来直面。

可没想到老大夫捋捋白胡须，惊讶没几秒就乐呵开了。

“呦，那是怎么认识的呀？”

金泰亨瞬间也乐了，想起大楞在监狱里那套胡天胡地的本事，也学了起来。

“他小时候就许给我了，我俩好到大来着。”

“那可真有缘分，俩小伙子不容易啊。现在他不肯来，可能是有心病，人活一世心里舒坦最重要，你说是不是？”

“是，从今往后我都让他舒坦着过，谢谢您了。”

走出医院，金泰亨觉得那缕光有些刺眼，可他却觉得这刺眼都是幸事。

一切都有在变好，他现在能守着金硕珍好好过日子，所以以后只会更好。

但这小乖孩怎么都不让碰可是个问题，路上他沉思片刻，拐弯去了个地方。

下班后，金硕珍才到门口就闻到屋里飘出的油香味，他以前一个人住都糊弄着吃，厨房摆着堆挂面，有富裕闲情最多打个蛋。

可金泰亨来了，厨房里从此有了油香葱花香肉香，他说要把金硕珍喂胖点，甚至买了菜谱回家研究。

“好香。”

打开了门，金硕珍趴在厨房门口看着男人忙碌的背影，烟火人间的香气里，俊美如神迹的恋人回头看来，笑得又痞又温柔。

“我家大孩子回来了？洗手等着吃饭。”

“什么大孩子？我可是你舅舅！”

想想老大不小还让人成天像个娃娃样的称呼，金硕珍耳朵就烧得慌，上去就踢金泰亨的小腿，可脸蛋乖得很，靠男人肩上等着那块刚出锅的红烧肉喂过来。

“好吃吗舅舅？”

看着肩上的红嘴唇油汪汪的撅着，金泰亨心里痒酥酥的亲了下。

“好吃，你最孝顺。”

“嗯，等会更孝顺。”

等人去换衣服，金泰亨又笑着看回锅里。

到上桌后，金硕珍才发现桌上摆着两瓶红星，等到金泰亨取了两个杯来，他才张口。

“这是？”

“跟你喝两盅。”

金泰亨主动倒酒，见金硕珍闷头不吭声，自己先喝了半杯。

“想喝就喝点，不想喝就当陪我开心开心。”

“你有啥喜事？”

这金硕珍就不懂了，今天也不是什么大日子吧，不是节日，更不是他俩的生日。

“你中奖了？”

“是啊，头等奖，厉害吧？”

将肉夹在对方碗里，金泰亨得意的抬了抬下巴，跟真有那么回事似的。

“厉害，给你吹的。”

金硕珍也笑笑，低头好好吃起饭，肉香他就多吃了点，回过头发现旁边某人正托着下巴看自己。眼眸深深，是一条走到黑也不尽的情路。

“看我干嘛你...”

“看你下酒，对着你我能喝十瓶。”

还没喝几杯，金泰亨就像醉了一样，声音醉醺醺的沉，烙铁往下盖，盖得金硕珍心里颤。

他俩是十多年了，可若说到亲密在彼此身边，其实时日是不多的。

从一个层面来讲，金硕珍某部分心理状态其实还保持在少年界面，易羞涩易恼，他知道和年龄不太符了，但没办法的事。

“我又不是猪耳朵，怎么，要加点香油拌我啊？”

“不成，不舍得，你可是我的头等奖，拿香油拌糟践了。”

说着，金泰亨又喝掉半杯，狭长的眼在这些年的沉淀下更稳更深，看得金硕珍无意识的也跟着喝了半口，瞬间辣得喉咙都热起来，咳嗽几声点点水汪汪就憋在眼眶，红透了水晕开，好看得紧。

“今天到底怎么了？你不对劲。”

说完他也不等金泰亨答，拿起杯子去撞金泰亨的，轻脆一声“当”，映着对心有灵犀的眼睛。

“但你开心我也开心，陪你喝点。”

“乖了，不愧是我家的人参果娃娃。”

两人一杯撞上，酒柔柔烈烈的酝酿起阵阵热，金泰亨知道自己眼睛一定是红了。

和眼前人那红必须不是一种红，对面那是水中花的，自己这，纯纯粹粹的山头狼。

“成天给我取外号，人参果娃娃又是几个意思...”

“吃你能长寿的意思。”

知道金硕珍有点喝多了，金泰亨忙用手扣住他不太稳的后背。

“喝太多头晕。”

“不晕，快点，给我满上。”

被这灵灵的一瞪，金泰亨知道，金硕珍真是喝多了。

一喝多就来劲，闹点小脾气，可爱得不得了。

就这样，两人一杯一杯，两瓶红星见了底，金硕珍也坐在椅子上打了个小小的酒嗝。

“金泰亨！”

他喊，喊得特别不响亮，跟撒娇是同一种境界。

“在这呢。”

“你...你今天不憋好！是不是？”

要不说俩人是心有灵犀，金硕珍能不知道金泰亨那点鬼主意么，他就是故意装懵懂，现在喝得晕乎乎，可不用装傻了。

“那你知道了还喝？说吧，是不是早想我跟你坏一回了？”

把软乎乎的人往怀里拽，金泰亨心都要化了，他知道金硕珍故意给自己机会，也知道金硕珍怕什么爱什么。

爱自己，但怕疼。爱相守，但怕变数。

金硕珍想的，他哪能不知道。

“不是，冤枉人...嗝...我啊，我就是...”

说着说着，金硕珍愣愣看了会金泰亨，眼底那点红全染开了，蓄积的泪瞬间多了起来，啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。

“...我就是怕..是假的..”

“不假，我在这呢，在这呢啊...”

可把金泰亨心疼坏了，给他擦眼泪，又亲亲他的脸。

“我家乖宝就是糖水做的，眼泪都甜。”

“...你骗人..咸的...”

被哄着的人自己也伸出舌尖舔了舔唇边，泪水又咸又苦，甜什么甜，金泰亨就是懵他呢！

“那你亲亲我，亲亲我就甜了。”

看金硕珍红红的小舌尖伸出来又缩回去，金泰亨忍不住去亲他的唇，感到人又推自己，他三下五除二把手伸进了对方的裤子。

“...唔...”

金硕珍醉得不深，这一下可惊着了，多少年他都不怎么给自己弄，让金泰亨一摸着瞬间就敏感得要把腿夹紧。

“...回屋...不在这..”

他去拍金泰亨的背，但金泰亨不听，急急的喘着往下面亲，剐了这小别扭的裤子就把那含住了。

金硕珍瞬间哽出声，刚刚没完的眼泪又要往出涌，张嘴都是哭腔。

“...不行，弄餐桌上...啊...”

才被含了几下他就没劲了，椅背还没靠上就被一把抱了起来往卧室走。

“等会让你可劲的哭。”

金泰亨眼里都是明晃晃的欲望，贪得发亮，金硕珍不敢看，抓着他的肩膀。

单人床就那么大点，所以金泰亨平日都缩客厅沙发，死活不和金硕珍换，现在要挤两个成年男子，自然有点困难。

但还好，只要身体缠在一块儿，什么都不再是难事。

“...金泰亨，我疼..我疼...”

才进去一个手指头，金硕珍就哭着直摇头，不知怎么，他现在是比过去怕疼的。金泰亨抱着哄他，手指揉了点雪花膏往里摸，越揉心火越燥。

怀里抱着的这人比刚开苞那会还害羞，脸都恨不得埋自己怀里。

“...快别招我了，我真是恨不得...”

恨不得干死你....

金硕珍泪眼婆娑的去亲金泰亨下巴，他现在没太疼了，下面一点点的吸进男人的修长中指，裹得出了点水声，淫靡又动听。

扶着下面往里探，金泰亨的喘都是因为爽，他往里插了个头，金硕珍就掉眼泪的缩缩下面。

这干嘛来的？这不就磨他命来的？

“...乖宝，你真是要弄死我..”

他叹了口气，嘬住金硕珍厚软的唇，下身猛得往里埋，刹那间，湿漉漉的春天又到来。金泰亨咬着那唇，像啃块饱满多汁的大苹果，下身狠狠往里凿，把金硕珍的脚趾尖都操得通红。

才得趣，耳边都是身子底下那人糯糯的哭，哭了还说再深点，金泰亨心想这酒比当年的药还牛逼，把他家的人参娃娃都灌成小作精了。

勾死人的小作精。

“....你大...太大...嗯...你出去点...”

金泰亨总说要金硕珍验货，现在一验，金硕珍早被插得神志都不清晰，不是不疼，疼完就是胀，可舒服却更多。

舒服得贴着心坎都暖起来，略有点怕人。

金泰亨真不愧是饿了十多年，得着点肉味就疯起来，把金硕珍的乳尖都吮得肿起来，粉红的小葡萄粒一样，舔在乳心时几分钻心痒，还麻麻的疼。

久旱逢甘霖，人生一大幸，金泰亨又把金硕珍抱在怀里操，把金硕珍白嫩的胸和肚子上嘬满了红印。

花开了一整片雪林子，养眼得好看。

“哭这么漂亮，是不是舒服死了？”

他见金硕珍脸红红的贴着自己哀软的呻吟，心里又疼他又爱他，嘴上偏还要逗。

“...坏..混蛋...”

金硕珍浑身发软，就剩点力气骂人了，骂得跟小猫儿叫一样，可把金泰亨听得心里舒坦，往里埋着就不肯抽出来。

射了好几波，金硕珍终于遭不住，靠在金泰亨身上睡过去，被热毛巾擦拭肚子时还有些感觉，再后来就是一觉到天明。

醒来后他有好半会睁不开眼，身上酸痛着就更不想睁开，直到下眼睑被热乎乎的亲了一口。

“醒了就吃饭吧，要我抱你不？”

原来金泰亨还守在这，就在他身旁。金硕珍终于敢睁开眼，他说不出话，紧紧拽着对方衣服不松开。

“怎么了？这么乖啊。”

笑着，金泰亨也躺在床上，他把金硕珍抱在怀里，轻轻拍着他的后背。

“我在这呢。”

你别怕，我在这呢。

“可不能..不能再..”

想到十多年前在旅馆分别的那天，金硕珍的心底就扫出些死灰余烬，以后你可不许不在啊金泰亨。

每一天睁眼，我都想看到你。

那样的分离要是再来一次，就活不成了。

真的。

“啊，知道，以后我成天的腻你旁边，给你做早饭，晚上接你下班，好吗？”

“我也能给你做饭，我学。”

“学那干嘛，我就乐意给你做，我宝贝你，永远宝贝着你。”

抱着人哄了会，金泰亨从裤兜里掏出个小盒子，这个其实他昨晚就想给金硕珍，可是贪欢过了劲把人做晕了，也就没送成。

“我知道了，这是套牢我的第一步骤。”

金硕珍揉揉自己红了的眼角，笑得很愉快，讲话还游刃有余，可伸出的手指都颤得可怜。

“快点啊，再不套你没机会啦。”

“不矜持。”

咬了咬这人的下巴，金泰亨嗓子有点哑，他手也有点抖，可能是刚才颠勺累着了。

普通的素银戒指，光滑平整，好像初遇的两个人，没历过事，眼底都是最简单的笑与恼。

“以后有什么我都挡在你前面，你就开开心心的跟我闹，我惯你一辈子。”

说这些的时候，金泰亨一直紧紧盯着金硕珍的眼睛，晶莹而彷徨的梦似的，碎一片是一朵花。

“...你是什么大英雄，还挡我前面。”

戴上戒指，金硕珍酸着眼眶抚摸金泰亨的眉毛，他喜欢金泰亨的眉毛，生得好。

人也生得好，岁月不留痕，坏起来还能冒充江边少年。

“我不会躲在你后面的，泰亨，我永远陪你一起面对。”

阳光正好的时候，爱情也正好，他们说着亲密的话，眼中只有彼此。一张单人床将两颗心都护住，护得稳稳的。

“昨晚算洞房花烛夜。”

金泰亨很得意，除了久旱逢甘霖，这又添上人生一大幸。

过了没多久，金泰亨就和金硕珍提起陪他回家看看的事，当时两人正在街边挑水果，金泰亨看着串葡萄振振有词。

“你爸妈喜欢吃葡萄不？”

“还是别买了，我怕他俩把一兜子都糊咱脸上。”

对于这件事，金硕珍也有些犹豫，现在他终于肯和金泰亨去医院复查，算是迈出了一步。

可家里的事不同，那是一道就算想迈进去，也怕迈不进去的槛儿。

“那买不容易稀巴烂的，你爸爱喝酒吗？”

就这样，金泰亨很坚定的准备好了上门礼，甚至回自己家找了套西装出来。

是老式的黑西装，料子都不是现在常见的，古旧了些，好在有金泰亨的好相貌和挺拔骨架撑了起来。

“您是哪位，洋气得我不太敢认。”

金硕珍去帮他整理衣领，忍不住逗趣，腰上就被不轻不重掐了一下。

“是你男人。”

其实金泰亨有点紧张，想想他对金硕珍的父母有愧，拐了人家好好的儿子陪自己苦熬十多年，怎么都是自己的错。

“宝，你瞅瞅，我这样还成吗？”

“成啊，方圆百里就没人比你更帅了。”

金硕珍夸得真心实意，他也不太会打领带，琢磨半天才弄好，鼻尖都汗津津的，被男人的温热指尖擦去。

“要是我爸妈说什么…你别往心里去好吗？”

“说什么都是我该受的。”

拉起金硕珍的手放在自己掌心搓热了，金泰亨不知想到什么，眼中深情又怅惘。

“这衣服是我爸的，奶奶说过，以后得穿着它陪你回家里看看。”

提到奶奶，两人都静了会，金硕珍心底有块疼处，揭开来都是老人慈爱的笑。他不敢想老人是如何笑吟吟的嘱咐金泰亨这些事的，一想，心都要碎。

“…她是世上最好的奶奶。”

“嗯，我们两个人的。”

真到了家门口，金硕珍比金泰亨更紧张，他深吸口气才敲了门，身后是金泰亨鼓励的笑容。

“怎么赶今天回…”

金母话说一半就卡住了，脸色阴沉得近似麻木。

他俩现在不避人，金泰亨常骑车接金硕珍下班，金硕珍也常往修车行跑，金家父母多少也听着点。

“叔叔阿姨好。”

见金父也推着眼镜过来了，金泰亨响亮的问了声好，行动利索，拎着带来的东西进了屋。

不然这么僵持下去，邻居都该偷偷瞧了。

“他就是金泰亨，我说过的。”

也不用介绍，这个名字都在金硕珍家屋顶转悠十多年了，金硕珍清楚，他父母也清楚。

“怎么，你们这是过来打个招呼啊，还是有话说？”

金母不客气的开了口，她眼见这些年儿子的闷劲就有苦说不出，介绍的姑娘都黄了，一家三口的名声也没法提，多亏了眼前这位。

“妈，别…”

金硕珍刚要说，就被金泰亨拦下了。

“叔叔阿姨，都是我不好，连累小珍遭罪了，也害得你们操心，对不起。”

见人这么低着头道歉，金硕珍有些心疼，可还没缓过来，就眼睁睁见金泰亨跪下了。

“你起来…你…”

他死命的拽也拽不动，干脆跟着一起跪下了。请罪，是啊，早就该请罪。

违背父母一生的心愿，任由自己的心活着从而让他们也受了白眼。

自己也有错，那就和金泰亨一起跪着吧，没什么冤屈的。

“爸，妈…” 

才唤了两声，金硕珍就讲不下去了，他也曾是在父母臂弯嬉闹的幼童，也是在爱中成长起来的。

现在说什么都很晚，他只能成全自己的心，于是辜负了期待。

“对不起…”

那么多热诚的心里话，他都只留给了金泰亨。

可留给父母的，除去对不起，只有对不起，他与他们做抗衡，却忘记一家三口曾有那么多温馨快乐的过往。

他不孝顺。

夫妻俩对望了一眼，良久，还是金父先叹口气。

“起来吧，都是命…”

“你们把事都给做全了，现在跪下道歉，我们接受不接受的，还有什么关系。”

金母也很无奈，她忍着情绪去检查金硕珍的耳朵，终于还是在看到助听器后落下了泪。

“从小妈妈多疼你..为了个男的…你就..”

她心里痛，为孩子的执拗和遭受的苦，可见孩子现在脸有了血色，眼里也亮起来了，没底气再词严厉色。

也没心力了，她老了。

没有想象中的激烈碰撞和宽容相处，两人只是将买来的东西留下，问候几句就离开了，多半是对着空气问候，但金家父母的神情到底也有了些缓和。

在金泰亨看来，这就是好事，他牵着金硕珍的手下楼，却碰到迎面而来的田柾国。

“嘿！你个王…哥…”

八字没吐出来，田柾国就瞧见了后面跟着的金硕珍。他们退出黑漆漆的楼道，田柾国打量了金泰亨，很不服气的表情。

“穿人五人六的来这干嘛的？”

心里明白，但嘴不能认输，这是他一向的风格。

“上门提亲。”

解开西装外套的扣子，金泰亨还是那副潇洒做派，田柾国气不过，可一看着金硕珍眼里干干净净又亮堂堂的，多年来憋的心酸劲就涌出来了。 

“哥你到底看上他啥了？”

“这么多年了你怎么还问这个。”

看着眼前已然长大长高许多的田柾国，金硕珍哑然失笑。

“你快上去吧，我爸妈见着你准高兴了。”

“那是，我多活泼开朗热情勇敢聪明体贴。”

夸自己没边儿的田柾国一看见金泰亨拿起摩托车头盔，忽然想起了什么。

“金泰亨，有个事。”

“什么？”

“你和我比一场，江边，敢不敢？”

他现在可厉害着，死死盯住了要打破金泰亨曾经的记录，但说到底还是得和这人比一场才过瘾。

“不比。”

可金泰亨眉一挑，给金硕珍戴上了头盔，压根不搭理田柾国那股热切。

“你瞧不起我是不是？！你琢磨你能赢是吗？”

“不是。”

回答着田柾国的话，金泰亨握住金硕珍的手搭在自己腰上，掌心温热留住了爱人的体温，他现在早没了当初的煞气。

“要赢就得不怕死，我现在赢不了了。”

车子离开，仅留下原地发呆的田柾国。

不怕死？他想了会，才恍然大悟的怒吼。

“妈的！秀什么恩爱！！！”

当车停下时，金硕珍才发现他们没回租的房子。

不过这地方，也实在是再眼熟不过了。

多少年前，金泰亨曾认真的带他来到这见自己最重要的家人，再次齐携手站在门口，金硕珍还是往后退了半步。

一个人来打扫时和现在的感觉不同，曾经要面对孤独，所以心的表层会努力坚硬起来。

现在被久违的爱撬开回忆篇章，打开门时，他被金泰亨揽在怀中带进去，无名指的戒指闪了闪，好像被成熟男子藏好的少年心扉，笑里有泪。

“我早就盼着这样的时刻，陪你回去见你爸妈，然后再带你回来...盼好多年了。”

金泰亨的眼角正有一束光灿烂盛开，他知道自己终于可以说说这些有过的傻念头，在里面的时候，他靠想象度过无数夜晚。于是在再牵起金硕珍的手时，决心做个勇敢的实践者。

“...奶奶会开心的，是不是？她要是能看到你穿西装，一定夸你。”

微笑过后，金硕珍眨眨眼，靠近金泰亨一些。两人的眼对视着，清澄的只有彼此。

“我们泰亨长得真帅.....我们泰亨啊...真的真的..辛苦了，以后就好好生活，岁岁无忧..”

断断续续说着这些时，金硕珍努力不让自己掉眼泪，可抚过金泰亨脸颊时，手间都是湿润的。

这些话，金硕珍是想替老人说出来，如果她还在，一定会抱住金泰亨，慈爱的笑，眼里也有泪光。

希望这世上真有安息，让美丽回归美丽，让期冀更新期冀。

让爱永远有烂漫天真和幸福安宁。

从重新在一起后，金泰亨所表现的总是坚毅果断那面，他护着金硕珍，心疼金硕珍，事事想周全，生怕哪里委屈了他。

刚刚在金硕珍家还腰板挺直，眼里的懊悔都透露不屈服的光。

现在却像个大孩子样紧紧抱住金硕珍哭，说不出话。

人生哪里会无悔？做错的事，踏偏的路，辜负的人，又哪里能不在心头留痕迹？

我们泰亨啊，我们泰亨啊.....

男人哭的时候也还像过去不乏活泼的少年，金硕珍眼里含泪摩挲他的后颈，一下一下，慢慢的。

泰亨，原来我们都还没长大啊。

那么今天就继续做小孩子吧，至少今天，我们不要长大。

至少今天，痛快的哭吧。

夜里，两人坐在金泰亨家中看那个相册，是十多年金硕珍用相机拍下的照片。

“刚回来那阵，我有些看不得这个。”

金泰亨说了实话，在翻到一张金硕珍的背影时。那影儿太孤太苦了，他只看见心里就疼。

“我当时想，这可怎么办，我的乖宝不会笑了...”

“会啊，想都留着笑给你看。”

靠在金泰亨的肩上，金硕珍也想起自己拍这些照片时的感受，整个人是麻木的，风吹雨打无所谓，花开花谢也和自己无关。

怎么那么丧啊，丧得没劲。

“田柾国那小子帮你拍的吧？”

“嗯，他会拍。”

“拉倒吧，我比他会，等以后我给你拍。”

“行，再去令沙岛吧？想在那拍。”

“好，拍很多，你这么好看，不拍可惜了。”

翻到最后一页时，金泰亨看到那张两人合照，他想问金硕珍，却见对方含笑看着照片里红发的自己。

“这张，是谁拍的？”

尽管过去这么久，他还是忍不住问，想想金硕珍受的苦，他只恨自己没能陪着度过去。

“忘了，不过拍的好看就行。不好看吗？”

“好看，我是头发红，你是脸通红，真好看。”

“我也觉得好看，所以啊...”

揽住金泰亨的肩膀亲他的脸颊时，金硕珍依赖性的闭上眼睛。

“那些不重要的，我都选择去忘记。”

“你要还喜欢，我再染回红色。”

“不要了吧，跟红毛丹似的，我以前就想说了，我没好意思。”

“你个小人参果敢笑话我，今晚咱都别睡了。”

笑着闹着，金泰亨用冒出微微胡渣的下巴去磨金硕珍的脸颊，边蹭他边摸他腰上软肉，把人给闹得钻自己怀里才算完。

晚上，金硕珍自然就留在了金泰亨家，他要把那些报纸收拾扔掉，但金泰亨死活不让，说留着纪念这世界。

“可是我怕明天以后就放不下了。”

金硕珍思量着说，暖灯下，眼底波光潋滟。

“为啥？”

不明就里的金泰亨想了一会，终于恍然大悟的笑了出来。

“看来我的军旅之涯要结束了。”

“嗯，以后也甭睡行军床了，您满意吗？”

“满意，满意到能上天抓星星，抓几个给你玩啊？”

“好，抓不到罚个什么？”

“抓不到就罚你陪我睡觉，抓到了就罚你啊，陪我过日子。”

“给你贪的，抓得到才怪。”

要往金泰亨奶奶卧室钻的金硕珍被拦截在半道，让疯起来没够的人往身上一扛就往另一屋走。

那是金泰亨自己的卧室。

“这不就抓到了？”

把人往自己床上一放，金泰亨喘着气却开心得眼里都是疯和欢喜。

“你的一辈子都让我抓着了，想跑都不成。”

“好，我不跑。”

伸出小指要和金泰亨拉勾勾，金硕珍的眼里也满是欢欣纯真，他要和爱人做约定，做有关月亮星星云朵的，做有关天荒地老此生相守的。

“我们拉勾，然后一百年都不变。”

“一百年不够，生生世世才过瘾。”

金泰亨答着，他知道，他为此时此刻感到庆幸。老天爷到底给了宽恕，又赐了幸福。

今年过年，他要买一大袋子的花生糖，然后和金硕珍暖暖的窝在这房里吃。还要送给彼此贺卡，上面再画俩圆雪人。

手牵手的那种。

“嗯，就这么定了。”

End


End file.
